Soul Shift!
by junemary
Summary: HIATUS. Due to Giannini's new invention, Gokudera goes, "DAME-TSUNA! I WANT CANDY!" ; Takeshi goes, "I'll bite you all to death!" ; Lambo goes, "Ku fu fu fu…" ; Ryohei goes, "Mukuro-sama, I love you."; Chrome goes, "EXTREME!" ; "Mukuro goes, "JYUUDAIME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" ; and Hibari goes, "Maa, maa. Everyone, calm down!" Hell just broke loose.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Shift!  
**By: junemary

Summary: Due to Giannini's new invention, Gokudera goes, "DAME-TSUNA! I WANT CANDY!" ; Takeshi goes, "I'll bite you all to death!" ; Lambo goes, "Ku fu fu fu…" ; Ryohei goes, "Mukuro-sama, I love you."; Chrome goes, "EXTREME!" ; "Mukuro goes, "JYUUDAIME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" ; and Hibari goes, "Maa, maa. Everyone, calm down!" Hell just broke loose.

NOTE: A random idea. Dunno how it will go. Multi-chaptered. Gimme ideas. PM me, ok?

It all started with Reborn's call.

[Flashback]

_Riiing. Riiing. Riiing._

"_Hello? Sawada Residence. How may I help you?" 17 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi picked up the phone. _

"_Dame-Tsuna." A very familiar voice said in the next line. "Gather all guardians at the Namimori Shrine. 6 PM tomorrow. I mean ALL, no exceptions."_

"_Eh? Why?" Tsuna asked, bewildered._

"_Don't ask. Just do it." With that his tutor-from-hell hung upped on him._

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

_What on earth is going on?_

_[End of Flashback]_

He should gather all guardians today: with his Cloud and Mist.

He put on his shoes and bid his mother goodbye.

"Tsuna-nii, be careful!" Fuuta waved goodbye. He flashed the youngster a smile, "I will!"

As he walked out of the house, he thought again that phone call.

Tsuna sighed, how the hell is he going to convince a devil? And to think, there are two of them. Even if they are his Guardians, he can't shake off the fact that he is afraid (more like terrified) of them.

"Jyuudaime! Let's go to school together!" a shout cut him off his reverie and brought smile to his lips.

"Ohayou, Gokudera-kun."

"Tsuna! Let's go!" Yamamoto slung his arms to the brunette's shoulder and laughed.

"Ohayou, Yamamoto." Tsuna slightly sagged at Yamamoto's arm around his shoulders. _Boy, I'm so small_.

"Oi! Baseball Freak! Get your slimy hands off Jyuudaime!" Gokudera barked as he tries to pry Yamamoto's arms away.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, my hands aren't the slimy! I soaped it, don't worry!" As usual, the carefree attitude of his Rain hit the nerve of his Storm since a vein popped in the silverette's head. Before any havoc wrecks, he decided to intervene.

"Gokudera-kun, it's alright." His Storm flushed but nodded nonetheless, "If Jyuudaime says so."

"Could it be that you're jealous Gokudera?" Yamamoto flashed a carefree smile. "BASEBALL FREAK, I'M NOT JEALOUS!"Gokudera turned red. Yamamoto laughed, so did Tsuna. After the commotion died down, Tsuna said, "After today, do you have anything to do?"

"I don't."

"None. Why?"

"Reborn told me to tell all guardians that we are to gather at Namimori Shrine this 6 PM."

Both his guardians eyed each other. "Reborn-san?"

"The kid must be planning something. I can't wait!"

"With Reborn, it's never interesting. It's pure disaster." Tsuna hoped it is otherwise.

_ . ._

School ended in a blink.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is in a dilemma: he hasn't asked Mukuro and Hibari yet. He already told Ryohei in the rooftop earlier. As for Chrome, he called her through phone. Lambo will be brought by Reborn so that he won't go home after classes (Reborn's idea). Throughout the day, instead of listening to the discussions, he had been formulating strategies in approaching the devils without being bitten to death and being possessed. He came up with nothing. He'll just have to do it on impulse. Hoping this impulse won't be the death of him.

"Tsuna, let's go. It's already 5." Yamamoto shouted from the other side of the room.

This snapped Tsuna from his thinking. 5? Isn't that one hour more to 6?

"HIIIIIIEEEE! YAMAMOTO, GOKUDERA, WAIT FOR ME AT THE GATE! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" with that he zoomed out of the room.

Passing through a lot of people, he finally reached his destination: The Disciplinary Committee Office.

Beads of sweat ran through his face, not because he ran but because of fear. Fear of being bitten. (A/N: is there a phobia such as this? I wanna know!)

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped right in.

"What business do you have here, herbivore?" a cold voice said. Gray steel eyes narrowed dangerously. "Speak or get out."

_Impulse, you better work._

"Hibari-san. Namimori . 6 PM. Please be there. Reborn will be there too. JA!" Tsuna zoomed out of the room.

Now that is impulse.

He sighed and heard his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Boss?"_

"Ah! Chrome? What's wrong?"

"_I already called Mukuro-sama. He'll go."_

"Thanks,Chrome! You're a life saver!"

"_You're welcome boss!"_

With that, everything's good to go.

A/N: Yo~ Avis here! This a random thought.

And don't forget to leave a comment!

Gimme ideas people!

:]


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Shift!**  
by: junemary

…

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Summary: Due to Giannini's new invention, Gokudera goes, "DAME-TSUNA! I WANT CANDY!" ; Takeshi goes, "I'll bite you all to death!" ; Lambo goes, "Ku fu fu fu…" ; Ryohei goes, "Mukuro-sama, I love you."; Chrome goes, "EXTREME!" ; "Mukuro goes, "JYUUDAIME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" ; and Hibari goes, "Maa, maa. Everyone, calm down!" Hell just broke loose.

**NOTE**: Setting before the Shimon Arc.

**DISCLAIMER**: Oh yes, I own KHR. IN MY DREAMS!

…

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Chapter 2**

A white and small compound came into their view.

"DAME-TSUNA! LAMBO-SAMA IS HUNGRY! LAMBO-SAMA WANTS TO GO HOME NOW!" His Lightning Guardian, the brat, Lambo, screeched. "LAMBO-SAMA WANTS TO EAT STEAK!"

"Gomene Lambo. Reborn told us to assemble here. And who knows what he'll do if we defy him." Tsuna smiled a warm smile. But at the back of his mind, he is screaming: _'Ah, my beloved eardrums. You better hold on.'_

Time: 5:30.

His guardians (except Lambo) are nowhere to be found. Great, 30 minutes more.

"Ciassou." A tiny voice greeted. Tsuna froze in his spot as he heard the voice.

"R-R-Reborn! E-Everyone's not yet here." He stuttered. "B-B-Besides it is s-s-still 5:30."

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you saying? You're guardians are waiting for you inside." The Sun Arcobaleno jumped in his student's shoulders. "Hibari told me that he is going to bite you death for making him crowd with herbivores."

With that, Tsuna walked briskly inside the compound.

* * *

**Inside the Compound**

"Jyuudaime, just in time! Please take a seat." Giannini ushered Tsuna to sit beside him.

Everyone is here. Even Mukuro and Hibari. Thankfully, they are sitting far from each other. Tsuna sighed and sat down.

The room is small. They are all seated in an oval shaped table and each of them has a monitor.

"Giannini, what's this about?"

In the monitor, it's all gibberish to Tsuna. There's this chart about power and intensity. Then the others are all blah, blah, and blah.

"You see, Jyuudaime, in order to avoid problems with the Ten-Year Bazooka, I have devised a dummy."

"What dummy?" Gokudera asked.

"A dummy of your future selves." Giannini pressed something then the room turned moved downwards, like an elevator.

Tsuna screamed and tightly closed his eyes as the room went down in a fast speed. Once the room settled in, Tsuna scanned his surroundings and asked, "Where are we?"

"Basement 15, Jyuudaime." Giannini replied. He stood up and patted a device. "This is the dummy." The device is a chair, white and there's too many wires connected to it. And there is seven of it.

Yamamoto laughed, "It doesn't look like me!"

"EXTREME!" Ryohei just screamed 'extreme' because he liked to.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, _is this really alright? I believe the older one but this Gianinni? No thanks._

"What does it do?" Reborn's squeaky voice said.

"You can choose what time you want to go." Giannini said with pride. "It's my newest invention and I want Jyuudaime and his guardians to test it first."

"EH?!" Tsuna stared at the inventor wide-eyed, "Is it safe?"

"Yes it is safe!" Giannini said as he pushed Tsuna near the dummy.

"Giannini, wait." Reborn turned to the seven guardians and said, "You guys try before Dame-Tsuna does."

Gokudera already sat, "I'll try it for you, Jyuudaime!"

Yamamoto casually strolled and sat, "I can't wait!"

"EXTREME!" Ryohei sat as he held his fist up in the air.

Chrome sat silently.

Mukuro sat beside Chrome while he snicker his famous laugh, "Ku fu fu fu . . ."

Hibari immediately sat down as he hmmph-ed.

Giannini beamed and then pressed a button. It immediately strapped down the guardians and a helmet of sort fell into their heads. Giannini continued to press random buttons as he smirked eerily. Tsuna gulped hard as he saw this. He got a really bad feeling about it. And what's even scarier is that Reborn is smirking and there's this 'fun' in his eyes.

Then, an electric current passed the wires into the helmet thingy, and then the current returned to its origin. This happened again and again then it suddenly stopped.

Giannini smiled and exclaimed, "It's done Jyuudaime!" He then pressed a button that unclasped the straps and removed the helmet. "They have their future selves' skills and knowledge! It will be useful in the future battles you'll have, Jyuudaime!" Tsuna nodded.

Nobody moved and everyone was like sleeping. Tsuna paled and said, "Did something go wrong?"

Gokudera woke up first. He scanned his surroundings and his eyes landed on Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun, are you alright?"

Gokudera got teary eyed and bounded across the room to give Tsuna a koala hug. Tsuna immediately went to the floor as Gokudera's weight went crashing towards his.

"Gokudera, wh-wh-what's wrong?" Tsuna sweatdropped as Gokudera straddled him. So, the position is like this: Tsuna lying on the floor with his elbows supporting him and Gokudera on top of him, straddling him and is sniffing his sticky nose.

"DAME-TSUNA! LAMBO-SAMA IS HUNGRY!" Gokudera shouted. Tsuna's eye-widen and said, "L-La-Lambo?"

Gokudera's shout awoke everyone.

Yamamoto Takeshi's eyes darkened, "Shut up herbivore or I will bite you to death!"

Rokudo Mukuro groveled and banged his head on the floor, "JYUUDAIME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Sasagawa Ryohei clasped both of his hands and blushed.

Lambo crossed his legs and leaned on the arm of the chair and laughed eerily, "Ku fu fu fu…"

Dokuro Chrome stood up with legs apart and hands formed into a fist raised into the air as she shouts, "EXTREME!"

Hibari Kyoya laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head as he says, "Maa, maa, everyone just clam down!"

And

Sawada Tsunayoshi fainted.

-.-

-.-

-.-

**End of Chapter 2**

-.-

-.-

-.-

**Note**: It's been a long time since I updated this story. Hehe. Oh well. Just made this fast and without edits so I hope it's not that disappointing. I can't update much since school's beginning to bombard me with home works and projects. Sigh, I answered my essay wrongly so I have to make a fifty paged essay about my dream career and future aspirations as a make-up assignment. Hehe. I've blabbered a lot. Lastly, PLEASE REVIEW!

_**junemary~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Shift!**  
by: junemary

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Summary: Due to Giannini's new invention, Gokudera goes, "DAME-TSUNA! I WANT CANDY!" ; Takeshi goes, "I'll bite you all to death!" ; Lambo goes, "Ku fu fu fu…" ; Ryohei goes, "Mukuro-sama, I love you."; Chrome goes, "EXTREME!" ; "Mukuro goes, "JYUUDAIME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" ; and Hibari goes, "Maa, maa. Everyone, calm down!" Hell just broke loose.

**NOTE**: Setting before the Shimon Arc. Oh and please be guided: A(body) – B(soul)

Mukuro – Gokudera  
Hibari – Yamamoto  
Gokudera – Lambo  
Yamamoto – Hibari  
Lambo – Mukuro  
Chrome – Ryohei  
Ryohei – Chrome

**DISCLAIMER**: Oh yes, I own KHR. IN MY DREAMS!

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Chapter 3**

Tsuna woke up and saw a teary-eyed Mukuro and a laughing Hibari leaning over him. Out of impulse, he jumped and shrieked girly. He leaned against the wall as he breathed raggedly.

_It must be the end of the world_, he thought. Then suddenly a thought popped on his head, reminding of what had happened earlier with Giannini's dummy. He shakily pointed a finger at Mukuro and asked, "Gokudera-kun?" the man nodded briskly and smiled with glittery eyes. His finger then went to Hibari and asked, "Yamamoto?" then the man nodded with a grin plastered in his face.

Suddenly the door slide open, revealing a fidgety Giannini and a smirking Reborn. Giannini wailed and hugged Tsuna, "Jyuudaime! I'm so sorry! I thought we were in Basement 15 but in reality, we are in Basement 16, where all my failed experiments are located."

Tsuna paled at this. Now how do they get out of this mess?

"Can you change everything back to normal?" _Because it is really freaky to see Mukuro cry and Hibari laugh, he added in his thoughts._

Giannini shook his head violently and said in a whimpering voice, "I'm so sorry, Jyuudaime. I have not known how to return everything back since I abandoned this invention." He then looked up to Tsuna, "But I will find a way, Jyuudaime!" he then ran outside before Tsuna could stop him.

_Noooooooooo! You'll make it worse!_, Tsuna gave out a defeated sigh.

"This will serve as training for you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's squeaky voice said.

Tsuna looked at Reborn and sighed once more. "Where are the others?"

Reborn looked away and went out. That is Tsuna's signal for him to follow him.

While walking, Tsuna can't help but get freaked out by the two trailing behind him. The two are talking, _Hibari and Mukuro are talking as if they are close friends!_ But Tsuna had to remind himself that the souls occupying the blood-thirsty bodies are Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Shut up, Baseball freak!" Mukuro's voice said.

Hibari's melodious laugh followed.

Yep, they are still Gokudera and Yamamoto, in their respective demonic bodies.

With all his thinking, he lately realized that they have arrived in their destination. But what he saw was ridiculous.

Lambo was barely holding a large trident as he aimed it at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto had his bamboo sword in reverse position as he looked down at Lambo.

Chrome was cheering loudly.

Ryohei sat down as he blushed.

Tsuna had to stop them. He then ran in the middle of the battleground and held out both of his hands to stop them from attacking someone.

"Please stop fighting."

Yamamoto lowered his bamboo sword and walked away just to lean against the wall.

Lambo waved his hands and the trident disappeared. He then hopped to sit at Ryohei's lap.

Chrome shut her mouth up and sat down along with Hibari and Mukuro.

Tsuna sighed and looked at Reborn. "Now what?"

"Dunno." Reborn said as he hopped to sit in the table. Everyone looked at Tsuna, giving him vibes that say, _"You're the boss, do something."_

Tsuna scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "At this point, Giannini is looking for a way to return you to your normal selves. So, in the meantime, all of us should go home."

"Ku fu fu fu. . . Go home? Are you insane, Tsunayoshi?" Lambo said.

Tsuna got goosebumps from that, "But we have no other choice, Mukuro."

Reborn decided to interfere, "Dame-Tsuna's right. All of you had to act out your respective bodies."

Tsuna's eye bulged, _I never said that!_

"All of you had to go home and live out respective bodies." Reborn said as he stood up, "And if anyone can never know what happens here." He then jumped to Tsuna shoulder.

Hibari turned to Yamamoto, "Oh! I live in Asarigumi Dojo!" Hibari laughed while Yamamoto glared.

"Namimori Disciplinary Committee office." Yamamoto simply said.

Ryohei shyly said, "Kokuyo Health Land."

Chrome answered, "YEAH! AND I LIVE NEAR A PASTRY SHOP CALLED 'HEAVENLY'. JUST FIND A BROWN GATE WITH A SASAGAWA NAME!"

Lambo hmmph'ed.

Mukuro said, "Just a few blocks away from Jyuudaime's house."

Gokudera poked his nose.

"Lambo, let's go home." Tsuna said.

Gokudera jumped at Tsuna and Tsuna collapsed to the ground (well, knowing Reborn, he already jumped to save his own life).

Tsuna tried to stand and whispered to himself, "Oh right. I almost forgot." That his guardians shifted souls.

"Alright, Gokudera-kun and Lambo will go home with me." Tsuna shivered as he said that. Mukuro in Lambo's body is going home with him.

_Oh, kami-sama please help us._

-.-

-.-

**Kokuyo Health Land**

Chrome banged the door open that made Ken choke on his chips and woke Chikusa up, while Mukuro followed her from behind.

"EXTREME!" Chrome shouted. Chrome lied down the floor and just in a few seconds, she was snoring.

Mukuro sighed and sat down in the couch and slept immediately.

Ken and Chikusa looked at each other and mentally asked each other as to what happened to the sweet little girl they once knew and to the man they really looked up to.

-.-

-.-

**Sasagawa Residence**

Ryohei opened the gate and shyly shouted, "Ta-tadaima!"

Heavy footsteps ran towards him and looked at him. Kyoko asked, "Onii-chan, what's wrong with you today?"

"Are you sick?" a lady with whitish blond hair asked him.

Ryohei blushed and ran away shouting, "I'm so sorry!"

"What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry!" Ryohei shouted his reply, and in a girly way.

His family members merely looked at each other and shrug it off. For once in a while it's nice to see Ryohei like this: no shouting and seems normal.

-.-

-.-

**Asarigumi Dojo**

Yamamoto lied down and closed his eyes, liking the place where it was really peaceful and serene.

But, that's not entirely true.

The wooden sliding door opened and this made him twitch.

Four young lads came in and one of them said, "Yo! Yamamoto, up for a late-night baseball game?"

Yamamoto sat up and menacingly glared at them, "Get out, herbivores."

The young lads wasted no time and scrambled out.

Once again, Yamamoto Takeshi lied down for a good night's rest."

-.-

-.-

**Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee Office**

Hibari sighed and used his palms as support for his head.

Such a lonely place.

He sighed once again.

_Oh, but he can go and visit Tsuna._

He laughed and hurried outside.

-.-

-.-

**Sawada Residence**

Tsuna gulped hard as he was eating dinner with Lambo and Gokudera.

Gokudera's hogging all the food and Lambo's not eating, just crossing his arms and sitting silently.

Bianchi and Fuuta looked at each other. This is really weird but it seems like Nana doesn't care.

"Lambo, you're not eating?" I-pin asked as she handed out a beef steak.

Lambo looked at her and looked away once more.

"GUAHAHAHAHA! Mama's food is awesome!" Gokudera laughed. Tsuna paled at this and decided to grab Lambo and Gokudera out of the dining room to his room.

With his room securely locked, he turned to them and said, "No one is to know about this!"

Gokudera's eyes glistened with tears and wailed loudly.

Tsuna sighed loudly and soothed him, "Now, now. Don't cry." With that, Gokudera stopped crying and went to play.

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

Tsuna stood up, "No one gets out, okay?" he then turned away and went to get whoever was it ringing at this hour.

Opening the door, a cheerful and smiling Hibari greeted him, "Yo!"

Tsuna face-palmed and Reborn landed on his shoulder, out of nowhere.

"You're going to have a more serious headache tomorrow, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna groaned inwardly, _there's school tomorrow!_

-.-

-.-

_**END of chapter 3**_

-.-

-.-

NOTE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'VE READ THE NEWS THAT KHR IS ENDING THIS NOVEMBER 12! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! TToTT anyways, please review! HEHEH~ this is story is made without edits.

Oh and I'm 14 years old (lot of people asks my age, don't know why.).. :]

_**junemary**_


End file.
